Kids Of The Future!
by Killer-Chan
Summary: The legionare are all grown up and have kids. But why have they come back in the 3000? To visit thier soon to be parents? Or to warn them?
1. Prologue

_**News: Hi there, yes I am writing again. A new story no less. Usual for me, a start a new thing before I complete it! **_

_**Anyway, I might be rewriting "PUPPY LOVE", because I want it to make it more drama and more sense. **_

_**I do not own LOSH, DC comics or anything.**_

_**I am just a fanfic writer.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_In New Metropolis, 22 years have passed since the defeat of Imperiex came and a fellow Legionnaire; Brainiac 5 had left the legion due to…other inquires. The people of New Metropolis lived in harmony, hardly any crime seemed to appear and it meant for everyone, and the legion, to live a life. __And to create one;_

_Yes, the young Legion Of Super Heroes were now adults and had children of their own. Living happily and filled with content,_

_But even in those good times…_

_Everything must come to an end…_

_April 15__th__ 3018, New Metropolis:_

_Innocent people and aliens ran through the streets panicking and screaming. As fire spread through thousands of buildings, burning uncontrollably as black smoke rised in the air covering the clouded the night sky. Emerging the black smoke, were some kind of deformed demons with large wings, screeching in anger and swooping down to take a host and devour he or she with one snap of it's giant beak shaped jaws. Women and men cry at their loved ones, either dead by being burned alive or devoured viciously as their remains left spread through the streets in blood._

_Distant from these barbaric attacks, the Legionnaire Tower, stood in cracked and in nearly in ruins__. Inside, the heroes franticly carried, what it seemed to be, small children inside a glass dome._

"_Mum, Dad! Don't go!" Two twin boys with white hair cried out, clutching to their parents. One was wearing a blue suit with a lightning bolt across and the woman was wearing a pink suit with white patterns and a Saturn pattern on it. _

_Yes, it was Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. _

"_Oh my boys, be strong and look after each other…that's what twins do!" Lightning Lad slightly joked. The boys looked up giving a small smile on their faces. Their mother hugged them both and giving them kisses on their cheeks._

"_I love you my precious boys." Saturn Girl looked onto her sons with teary eyes and a motherly smile. The boys cried harder._

"_I-I am sure I have calculated 67.8976 that your going to come back daddy!" A little boy with shaggy long blonde hair and green skin that identical to a certain "Brainiac", but he looked more human and had purple magnetic eyes compare to his fathers._

"_Well, that's quite an approximated number. I am sure your right." Brainiac 5 said with a smile and a confident gaze. "You are ready, my little legionnaire." The small green boy felt tears rising a hugged his father. Brainy hugged back as he squinted his eyes shut._

"_**I am so sorry…my son." **__Brainy thought hugging his son._

"_Daddy please don't go!" a small grey furred boy cried. He looked around the age of eight, his long white hair and black streak down his white hair. His pointed ears fell as he looked up at his father with a pleading expression clutching to an orange suit._

"_Don't cry my son," Timber Wolf said trying to fight his tears as he hugged his son tightly. "Be strong and look after your brothers and sisters." Timber Wolf says with a forced smile with a tear leaving his left eye. He stares towards four other children, a small white furred girl with white hair and black bangs was crying heavy; she seemed a year younger than first child. Next to her was a mini identical Timber Wolf, he looked at the age of three, holding his sisters hand. They both rushed into their father's arms sobbing, embracing a strong hug. Approached behind them was a tall twelve year old boy with a short grey hair, he had no fur, but he had a pair of grey fluffy ears and a fluffy tail. He gave small tears behind his slightly fogged up glasses, he was holding a new born baby girl wrapped in a white and pink blanket. _

_Timber Wolf let go of the small children and walked towards the oldest. He places his arm round the boy shoulder and leaned his head towards his. "I am so proud of you; you are going to do something amazing one day. I just know it." The boy cries harder to his fathers loving voice, the baby gurgles in her brothers arms and whimpers. "Take good care of her," Timber Wolf strokes the furless baby face with his clawed finger. Smiling down on her, she opened her tiny eyes, revealing blue animal slit eyes that the child beamed at her father. The older boy passes the infant to his father; he takes her without hesitation and gently hugs her while rocking her gently._

_The child began to cry and Timber Wolf shut his eyes and began to sing soothingly with his gruff voice._

"_Hush now, my baby._

_Be still now, don't cry._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember, my last lullaby,"_

_The baby yawned and drifted to sleep, as her eyes fell holding on her fathers clawed finger, he gently gives the infant back to the eldest son._

"_So I'll be with you…When you dream…" sang as he gave a kiss to the infant and gave the same for the rest of the children. _

_Superman called out to his legionares with Cosmic Boy by his side,_

"_We…have to go." Superman said as he sighed, staring at his daughter. Her long curly blonde hair drooped down her sides, her blue eyes shined as small tears escaping her eyelids. Superman smiles as he tries not to cry, all the parents said their farewells and placed them safely behind the glass domes as the watched helplessly as their parents flew away into the battlefield._

_As soon as they hit to the skies, countless of the flying monsters began charging at them, the next was a blur…_

_Sounds and cries of powers blasting monsters._

_Crunching and blood spurting notices escaped fellow legionares and monsters. _

_And then…_

_Nothing._

_Silence echoed the entire world, as a bright light shined, blinding the glass dome and the children._

_And…everything was gone._

_**Okay, end of prologue. **_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Kids no more

_A new chapterrrrr!_

_Enjoy!_

_(I DO NOT OWN LOSH!)_

_Ten years have passed since that day,_

_Children have become adults_

_But the most amazing of all,_

_Some of these fine young new heroes…_

_Don't act like their parents at all…!_

_---_

"LOBO! HEEL!" screamed a long blonde haired young woman, her shining blue eyes narrowed in anger as she stomped down the Legion hanger. Her suit looked similar towards her father (Super Man). Her top was blue with long red sleeved, showing off her breasts and curves with the add "S" symbol on the front. She wore a red mini skirt with a pair of high red boots.

"C'mon Super Girl, don't be like that!" Lobo said as he gave a cocky grin, his shimmering grey fur worked wonders with his gorgeous muscles, white hair with the black streak down the middle and a red hot suit with buckle slashes round his arms and legs.

Super Girl stops and scowls at Lobo with anger "You lifted up my skirt and shouted out to everyone "Super Girl's wearing pink panties!"

Lobo raised his clawed hands in defence "Okay, okay. But in my defence-"

"Your defence? You're a pervert! You have been doing this, since we were kids! You have no defence!" Super Girl cries out in frustration swinging her arms in the air. She turns and stomps off again, with a quick flash of her super speed; a loud whoosh follows her, leaving Lobo. Lobo stands there in shock, but instantly grins again; he lets out a seductive growl and purrs

"Because I like you too much. That's my defence sweetie."

Lobo skips after her, swishing his tail left to right, he was on the prowl for his certain prey for everyday.

Walking out the weaponry room, two identical twins with astonishing white hair and both had quaffed hair with spikes at the top and back of the head. One was wearing a long dark blue leather jacket, he wore no shirt underneath and had a buckle across the jacket to hold it up, and it was crested with two lightning bolts clashing together with a Saturn's ring around the lightning bolts. He also wore black spandex like trousers and hardcore black boots. He had that curious face and a happy grin plastered on as well.

"Sean, have you checked the Sanctuary tanks?" asked the second twin, he looked more serious than the first twin, his suit was similar to his other half, but he wore a vest than a trench coat, he wore the same crest but it was place stitched on near his heart. He also wears a pair of leather gloves.

"Yes Shion, for the last time. It is secured and I have revaluated the pipe line, stop checking. You saw me do it!" Sean said frustrated, Shion looks down on his Digi Pad ticking off their duties for the day. He looks back to his twin with his eyebrow quirked up.

"Well, aren't you the one saying we should finish this quickly so you can go watch the semi final's of Quantum Ball today?"

Sean blinks and grins at Shion as he wraps his arm round his brothers and grips round the neck, bring it down so Sean could scuffle Shion's hair.

"Thanks bro!" Sean said as he beams. Shion shuffles in and out of his brother's grip, but to only fail. He flops over in defeat and mutters "Yes, well, you have been looking forward to this for some time, so, whatever." Shion said shrugging; he pull's his head out his brother's grip with a calm collected face. Shion flexes his neck to right to left, getting the numb pain at the back of his neck.

"I think we all have to pass are arrangements today." A male voice said behind Sean, he jolted upright and looked behind of who was standing there.

"Brainy!" Sean said as he exchanged his hand to his friends for a shake. His leader shakes his hand back with a small warm smile "Where has our leader been? You have been gone all morning." Sean asked staring slightly up at his leader.

This Coluan was nothing like his father at all. First off, he was taller, _much taller. _At least six foot something. His green skin, obvious by genetics, but his eyes seemed human as the colour of his pupils were beautifully amethyst. His extremely long blonde hair went past his hips with stylish shaken spikes stood out slightly on top.

He looked like a rock star with a mature face.

"I was…giving my respects." The young Coluan said with saddened eyes. Sean and Shion eyes widened and sighed in sadness in unison.

"It's…tomorrow…isn't it?" Shion croaked as he coughed into his hand, feeling a small pain in his chest.

"Yes, I will remind everyone soon, but now I need to speak to Super Girl and Grey Wolf; where are they?" Brainy said quietly as he looked at the twins with concern.

Shion and Sean gave each other a look and Sean spoke out first "They just went by the halls not to long ago."

"Super Girl was angry at Lobo, I think she said something about her pink panties, I wasn't too sure." Shion finished shrugging.

Brainy's left eye gave a small twitch in annoyance or anger, to be frank nobody was to sure or it could have been both.

"I see. You two follow me, we all have something important to discuss of the manner." Brainy walks up to a small metallic box on the wall, with wires spreading out the numerous intercoms spreading through out the legion corridors and areas.

Brainy outstretched his arm, while his fingers extended like wires, as they connected themselves into the little metal box.

"Attention; Super Girl, Grey Wolf, Hell Girl, White Canine and Fei Lad. Please come to the meeting hall immediately." Brainy"s voice boomed throughout the halls and areas, his eyes went bright yellow "That is all."

Brainy's eyes went normal and his finger unconnected to the control line. He quickly dashes away, franticly speeding up his pace.

Sean and Shion chase after their leader,

"Brainy!" Sean shouts after him, but he wasn't listening.

"Brainy!" Shion shouts this time, glaring at the back of his leader. "What is going on?" demanding Shion out of his patience towards his leader.

Brainy stops and sighs, he turns back and his eyes lift in horror and sadness. They three superheroes were just outside the Meeting Hall.

They all went through the side-opening door,

"Braniac 6, is there something wrong?" A young beautiful, Goth looking girl said as she squeezes tightly onto, well what it looked like, a stitched up black and white doll. Her shining long black hair laid back gracefully down her back with pink laces braided in each side of her hair. She wore a long black dress with pink laces with matching long gloves. And a strange looking purse with button eyes and a stitched mouth beside her right hip.

Brainiac 6 looks around and sighs and mutters loudly

"Our parents are in danger."

Everyone looked stunned, a young man in the corner, folding his arms scoffs at his leaders words. "I am sorry to burst your bubble their Brainy, but, um, our parents are dead. If you remember ten years ago?" His stance showed a bad attitude as his eyes gleamed with sarcasm raced out of his thick voice. His messy black hair was everywhere; he gave his leader a toothy grin as the light in the room showed off his facial piercing and his sleeved tattoos on each arm. He had three on his lip and one on his left eyebrow, his right sleeved tattoo was a swarm of clouds and skulls mixed together and a R.I.P on top and on his left, was a large white tiger with blood hanging off his claws. His super hero out fit was purple, a full one up to his neck, but the arms were cut off to show off his tattoos. His eyes shined deviously towards everyone.

"I REMEMBER THAT DAY SPROCKING CLEAR FEI LAD!" Brainiac 6 shouted at his friend, Fei Lad jumps as he looked back at his leader in shock.

Super Girl eyes softened as she walks towards her tall green friend and places a hand onto his shoulder. Brainy looks down at the small blonde, even though she was much shorter than he was. She was strangely enough to reach him without using her flight ability.

"I'm sorry." Brainiac 6 says softly to Fei lad, Fei lad looks back and shrugs in return.

"Our parents are in danger in the year 3000. And so are we."

---

And that's it.

Ho hum, little introduction of the kids.

Okay here is a question. Who do you think Hell Girl and Fei Lad belong to?

You will get a cookie for it!


	3. Chapter 2: Plans, Disguise and Colds

_Hello! (Emerges from a rock)_

_Yes I know, I know. I haven't been updating my fanfics, I had a good reason!_

_Well I have been busy with my portfolio, interviews and I got into UNIVERSITY!_

_OH YEAH BABY!_

_(DANCES!)_

_Now enjoy your hearts content with this new chapter._

---

A large portal spiraling of a mixture of blue and purple light, swirling together as figures emerge out of it. Revealing them, from the portals shadow.

"Is everyone here?" Brainiac 6 said as he pulled out his Digi pad, the lens glowed blue and it projected a sphere. The sphere showed the area, with the Legion HQ was and showed red dots indicating on sphere.

"Brainy, you sure _it's_ here?" Shion asked as he leapt out of the portal with Sean behind him, followed Fei Lad.

Brainiac 6 looks back and face forwards to Shion, his face was serious and cold as usual. It would make even a Coluan tense sometimes.

"Positive. I think the first thing _it_ wanted to do was to go after our parents. They're the ones that defeated that _thing_ in the first place." Brainiac 6 said as he stared down his Digi pad again and typed something into it.

Brainiac 6 looks up and faces the portal again; "Why are they taking so long?" Brainy questioned as he placed his fingers on his chin in question.

Fei Lad and Sean gave each other a look; they both bit their lip and tried to smile forcefully.

Fei Lad dashed in front of Brainy and pushes him in the back, "Fei Lad what are you-?"

Fei Lad stares blankly, spinning him around and looking at his leader in the eye, while clutching onto both of his shoulders.

"Brainy, I just want you to know and make everything clear. I respect you."

Brainiac 6 stared uncomfortably at the ruggered man.

"But um, as leader you should respect that-"

Brainiac 6's eyes widen, he stares behind Fei Lad, ignoring his rants. Till now, the Coluan just realized, this idiot was just trying to distract him.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?" bellowed Brainiac 6, seeing some Legionnaires, no, ALL OF THEM!

" C'mon Brainy, we wanna see our parents too!" a female Legionare shouted out.

"Yeah, what's wrong with just seeing them, just a little sprocking glance couldn't hurt could it?" a male Legionnaire shouted angrily.

Brainiac 6 sighed heavy and rubbed his green temples; he closes his eyes and thinks. Out of the crowd of the new young Legionnaires, Super Girl pushes herself out of the crowd and moves forwards to her green companion.

She lightly places her hand onto his shoulder and looks up to him with a sweet smile. Brainiac 6 opens his eyes; his cheeks went a new shade of green, seeing how Super Girl was so close and all.

"Brainy…" Super Girl began to speak softly "its okay, New Metropolis will be safe. Stop worrying, we can go back the same time we left."

Brainiac 6 could never argue with Super Girl.

He hated that mostly about himself sometimes.

"Please Brainy…" a small voice said sweetly. Brainiac 6 looked down and saw a cute little girl with long white hair and a pair of big cat slit blue eyes, tugging his superhero outfit with her tiny white hands. She wore a cute little white dress and shoes to match her hair. She looked up at Brainiac 6 with a teary puppy dog eyes.

There is no possible way,

That anyone could resist them.

"I have never seen my daddy or met my daddy before. I really wanna see him." The girl said as small tears beginning to rise to her blue eyes.

Brainy flinched, as her eyes took an effect on him.

The girl started to cry lightly, hiccing and trying to let her words out right, as streaks of tears fell down her pale face.

Brainy face fell in a slight of guilt.

Lobo came behind the little girl and picked her up and placed her in his arms for a cuddle. Soothing the little girl, humming to her, a certain lullaby.

"Hey Emily, don't cry. You're going to see dad soon. Don't'cha wanna look pretty when he sees you hm?" Lobo said as he stroked her hair out of her teary eyes.

"Okay…" Emily sniffed as she rubbed her teary eyes with the back of her hands.

Lily put on a small smile on her face and snuggles into his broad shoulders.

"I will big brother."

"That's all fine and dandy Brainy, but I suppose you have a plan after all?" Brainiac 6 turned around and narrowed his magnetic Amethyst eyes.

"Oh, I see that you decided to join us, _Akira_."

Akira emerged behind Lobo, his eyes gleaming in the similar gold and red pupils, as similar to a certain _hero, _hidden behind his glasses_._ His long shaggy grey hair hanged just about on his shoulders, his tall grey wolf ears stick up in annoyance and his match fluffy grey tail swished both sides. He dressed like a doctor would dress, (I think), the typical long white trench coat and dark trousers.

Brainy looked back at Akira with acknowledgeable smirk and stared at every one.

"I don't like the way he is looking at us…" muttered Fei Lad as he gulped.

---

"AHCOO!" Sneezed Lightning Lad as he covered his hands, he looks down and grimaces at the green gunk that was splattered all over his palms.

"Grife Brainy, when are the doctors are going to be here?" Lightning lad groaned as his stuffed nose was constantly sneezing.

"Garth, I called them ten minutes ago, they will be here soon. For at the moment you should try and be patient and maybe use a napkin while you're at it." Brainiac 5 said as he turned away from his computer, extending his metallic neck while his body was still faced the computer and his hands typing as fast as anyone could see.

Lightning Lad grumbled and weakly walked to find the nearest tissue. Superman and Phantom Girl came, looking much, _much, WORSE!_

"Braaaaiiinnnny! Is the doctors here yet??" Phantom Girl asked as her voice rippled with a whiney tone. Her face was much paler and her button nose was red from her cold. She snorted back the dripping snot from nose and grimaces.

"Yeah Brainy, a lot of the others are sick and it is spreading pretty fast and-"

"A-ACHOOOOO!!!" Phantom Girl sneezed loudly, Superman looked down at the ill girl but his face fell with disgust.

"And Tinya just used my cape as a tissue…"

"Sorry…" she said with politeness, although her voice was groggily and ruff from the effects of her cold.

Superman shivered in disgust and took off his cape and threw it in the nearest corner of the room.

Brainy frowned in disgust and sniffed, feeling his nose slightly strange. The computer beeped suddenly causing Brainy to snap back his head back to his neck. He pressed a button on the screen and a visual image revealed.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Mechta, you have called us for your cold vaccination?"

The man on the screen had grey hair; it was neatly pushed back at some strands of his hair held by his shoulders. He wore glasses with golden eyes. On his doctor uniform, an ID tag hanged saying "NMH" and with his name.

"Ah yes, Doctor. Thank you for coming." Said Brainy politely, the Doctor Mechta smiled and gave a hand gesture towards three other people.

"Yes and these are my assistants, they will be helping giving out the vaccination. Since they are so many of you, I thought I could use an extra hand or two." Doctor Mechta smiled and with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you again Doctor, Timber Wolf will be at the door. He will show you around."

The Doctor blinked rapidly and smiled weakly, and then the screen disappeared.

---

**Further away from the Legion Headquarters;**

"Again, we are _REALLY_ sorry about all of this!" Fei Lad said as he faced upwards, revealing four people in a net, gagged, tied and stripped in their underwear. "Were the good guys, I swear!"

The people screamed wildly in their gagged mouths looking angry, moving franticly in their net. Shion was tightening the net by using the robe attached to it, he rapped it around the light pole with a double not.

"That should hold them for now," Shion stood up and faced the others, who looked like they were trying hard to hold in their laughter.

"Hey, have you guys seen the three munchkins anywhere?" Fei lad and Sean exchanged looks at one and another and shrugged.

"_**WERE HEEEEERRRE!!!"**_

Out of no where, three eleven year olds jumped, well what it looked liked, out of the sky! The three girls appeared who seem to have the same face, triplets to be exact.

"Miku,"

Miku had neat mid-curly hair, with blue highlights in her curls, her eyes were deep brown and she wore a blue, straight dress with lace gloves and blue ankle boots with bows on them.

"Molly,"

Molly had straight black hair; with pink chunky highlights in her bangs of her fridge, her eye colour was the same as her sister Miku, she wore the same dress, only it was pink and was wearing white and pink leather gloves with ankle boots with a butterfly print on each boot.

"Mina,"

Mina had short hair that flicked out and was spiky; she had green chunks of highlights at the tips at the edges of her hair. Her face and eye colour was the same as her sisters.

She wore a green dress, same as her sisters, with green and black trimmed leather fingerless gloves that showed off her black nails. She wore green ankle boots with buckles and zips on them.

"You late." Shion said bluntly. The triplets frown in disbelief in unison.

"Hey, it's not our fault dumbass!! Brainy is the one who made us run all over the place," Mina shouted in anger, stomping her foot and tried kicking Shion in the leg.

But he dodged it without hesitation.

"Mind your tongue young lady and what do you mean by that?"

Mina stuck her tongue at him and raised her nose in the air and folded her arms.

Shion twitch in annoyance, he turned towards Molly, she blushed cutely at him. Shion chuckled and gave her his winning smile. He knew she couldn't resist it, because he knew about her little crush on him.

In reality, Shion could be an asshole sometimes.

"Molly, will you tell me what Mina meant?" Shion said politely and charming, his dashing smile took another effect on the poor Molly.

Her blush was deeper shade of red, she fidgeted with her dress and said "Well, Brainy asked us to deliver cloaking devices to disguise ourselves so we wouldn't be able to recognize by our parents in this time."

Miku scrounges through the pockets in her dress, revealing a pen like devices and gives one to Shion, and then she ran to Fei lad and Sean.

"Now we won't cause problems in this time, teehee, just like Brainy said!" Miku said cutely as she twirled back to her sisters.

"Heh, I think we kinda did already…" Sean said pointing at the _real _doctors in the net.

---

_HAZAH!_

_THAT IS ALL FOR NO MY READERS!_

_HURRAY FOR NEW CHARACTERS!!!! :D_

_And here is some character Bios while I am at it:_

_First up;_

_The Londo family!_

_**Akira:**_

_He is the oldest of the family of five; he is 22 years old and a doctor. That's right a doctor. He has mostly the brains in the family, even though he has that cold iron mask he puts on. He is actually protective and caring towards his family. He seemed to admire his father a lot; to him he was a great dad and never got the chance to tell him. _

_(Maybe he will in the story, eh, who knows, right?)_

_At times, he felt useless and helpless back when he was young; it was hard being the older sibling, so he left the legion for a while to study medicine in University. To try and help more for his brothers and sisters._

_Akira takes most of his good looks from his mother and possess more human look. He can transform into a powerful werewolf and absorb different types of energy to lend him into a helping hand._

_Akira never met his grandfather and Mar Londo was never mentioned to him, but he was young he over heard his mother and father talking one night._

_And his father said "He's looking a lot like Mar, isn't he?"_

_Till that night. His curiosity about his grandfather had grown, but he never asked about it since then._

_**Lobo:**_

_The second eldest of the family; eighteen years of age._

_He is defiantly the opposite of his father. Literally._

_He is very confident, bright, funny and perverted young man. His hair also seems the opposite as well. Lobo was always known as the ladies man. Women faint just by seeing him and his charming smile. But he always had a crush on SuperGirl, although he is never shy about it and wants to win her heart; his love rival is Brainiac 6. _

_Lobo has all the powers of his father and his mother. Frightening enough, he can create what he called Shadow wolves. He steals shadows and shapes them to make his "pets"._

_They do his bidding and attack whoever hurts their creators, since he was born with wolf abilities, he was able to master is werewolf like self._

_**Natalia: (she will be mentioned soon!)**_

_She is beautiful, seductive, sexy and supreme predator. Her fur is pure white and slick to make her irresistible. Even at seventeen years of age, Natalia was always very emotionally and mentally strong. Even the lost of her parents, made her strong and tried to keep her family moving from the hard depression. _

_Knowing that she has all of her father's powers, she has the odd trick or two of her mother's powers. Such as; her hypnotic eyes. _

_They can lead anyone into her trance and seep into her gaze and are bind with every command she makes. But be warned, this cute little puppy can be fierce and slick when it comes to her expertise in Tai-Gwon-do. _

_**Brian: (He will be mentioned soon!)**_

At_ fourteen, he was already known as "Little Timber wolf". He practically looks exactly like a younger version of his father. He has not full control of his powers. (Just like Timber Wolf!) He is shy and kind; he speaks very softly and is not the type to speak harsh things about anyone. He is always taking care of Emily; he loves her to bits and always told her "I look like dad, so you won't forget his face!"_

_He has frightening powers that lurk inside of him, even he is scared himself because he doesn't know what to do or how to control them better. _

_**Emily:**_

_The sweet and innocent ten years old, she is the odd one out of her siblings. Her powers have not been revealed yet. She has no claws or fangs, but only her animal slit eyes remain. Emily tries not to be a burden sometimes because she is the youngest. But she is the cutest and her big puppy dog eyes can win anyone. _

_(HA EVEN BRAINY! XD)_

_But like any other kid, she loves sweets; especially strawberry sundae is her favorite._

_But Emily has wonderful dreams when she sleeps, she always dreams of dark wolf man and a long haired brunette woman cuddling her and humming a sweet lullaby to her._

_This makes her the happiest. _


End file.
